gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Birthday Nut
Birthday Nut is a Season 6 episode. Synopsis Nuttels turns 18 and is scared of the future. Transcript episode starts off very early in the morning at the Nuttelses' home. Scene changes inside [[Martha Nuttels|Nuttels]' room, where she is seen sleeping. She suddenly starts to wake up.] Nuttels: and confused, slightly raises her head up and massages her cheek Ughh... Haven't they learned about.... nugh, jeez. at the clock. It reads 5 AM. It's Saturday. I usually don't wake up this ear- something This can't be. off the bed and looks at the calendar, where August 5th is circled. She gasps. It is!! It's the day! It's the doomsday! M-maybe they didn't wake up yet. goes to the door's room, opens it softly to peek through it. Cobby: Offscreen C'mon you guys! Everything has to be perfect. Andy: Offscreen Isn't it a little too early? She has to wake up at around eight! We still have time for decorations and anything. Cobby: Offscreen We must go on with the plan thoroughly! We can't let anything ruin this for here! It's her eighteenth birthday we're talking about! Nuttels: the door. Then, half-jokingly Oh Cobby, you perfectionist, you. You always have to impress me. softly, then widens eyes in shock All the time. Quick, I have to get out of there!! opens the door again and sneaks out on the hallway. Scene changes inside the bathroom, with her sitting on the toilet seat in a fetal position. Nuttels: speaking to herself They won't catch me there. Beat Come on, Martha, don't be such a chicken, it's just a day, it won't be long. speech gets progressively slower, while her body shivers It won't be long. It won't be long. It won't be long. It's just a day... that will change everything... Don't be scared, the future won't be bad, right? speech gets progressively faster The future isn't bad. The future is not bad. The future. Is not. Bad. Beat Gosh darn it, YOU TWERP! off the seat Accept your fate, you absolute coward! Maybe you'll still be a short, immature brat but at least you can't be joked around anymore. I'm terrible, but at least I'm less terrible than I used to be. Just accept it, you crybaby!! the bathroom and goes downstairs. Everybody looks at her. What? Aren't you surprised to see birthday girl on such short notice? The scene is shown from Nuttels' perspective. Everybody cheers and throws their arms in air, while confetti falls to the floor and [[Mabel Watterson|Mabel] blows a party flute.] Everybody: HAPPY EIGHTEEN BIRTHDAY MARTHA!! Darwin: a cake in his arms We even made you a cake! scene is shown from the invitees' perspective. '' 'Gumball: her on her elbow I'll still be taller than you. glares at him Just kidding. But seriously though, I'm really happy for you! You're an adult from now on. '''Nuttels: Not exactly from now on. We still have to wait till twelve. ''Proud''I'm seventeen for more six and a half hours. wip lol Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 6